


Unloved

by fumate



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark!Apollo, M/M, Onesided Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena memang begitulah takdirnya; mencintai tanpa pernah dicintai. [Slash. Onesided Apollo/Percy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unloved

Sudah berhari-hari Apollo mengawasinya. Menyisihkan banyak waktu luang dan mengabaikan tugas-tugas penting hanya demi melihat dia.

Percy Jackson. Anak dari Poseidon, pangeran laut, penyelamat Olympus.

Dia anak yang… menarik, kalau boleh Apollo katakan. Manik hijaunya merefleksikan laut; bebas, tak terkontrol, tak terprediksi. Dan memang begitulah dia. Percy tak pernah tunduk pada aturan, tak pernah menyerah pada rasa takut bahkan jika yang ia hadapi adalah Gaea. Dia punya semangat laut di darahnya. Buas layaknya ombak.

Sang dewa matahari mengakui dia ada rasa pada bocah berambut hitam jelaga itu. Sebuah rasa yang tak mungkin dibalas mengingat Annabeth sudah lebih dahulu merebut hati sang pemuda. Apollo kalah cepat, dan seandainya dia bergerak lebih cepat, dia masih belum yakin bisa membuat Perseus menaruh hati padanya.

Apollo tumbuh besar sebagai dewa yang tampan. Lihatlah anak-anaknya. Lihatlah berapa banyak yang jatuh hati padanya. Lihatlah berapa banyak manusia fana yang memujanya demi sebuah sentuhan kecil. Dia terkenal. Dia dikagumi. Dia- dia Apollo, dewa penyembuhan. Dewa ramalan.

Tapi Apollo tak pernah dicintai dengan tulus.

Coba tunjukkan mana kisah cinta Apollo yang berakhir bahagia. Daphne mengabaikannya. Leucothea mati karena kecemburuan saudarinya. Marpessa berpaling pada lelaki lain. Catalia lari ke laut demi menghindarinya. Cyrene berakhir seperti manusia fana lainnya –mati. Hecuba yang menggunakannya hanya untuk anak di ramalan. Coronis mengkhianatinya. Acantha, sekali lagi mati, tapi Apollo ubah menjadi tanaman herbal. Hyacinthus dibunuh manusia fana bodoh yang iri padanya. Cyprissus yang selalu diliputi kesedihan.

Dan Percy datang. Menambah panjang kegetiran di sisa kehidupan abadinya.

Kali ini Apollo diam. Tak mengambil langkah apapun. Pengecut memang, hanya bisa bersembunyi dan mengamati, bertindak sebagai  _stalker_  immortal saat banyak wanita tergila-gila padanya. Apollo bisa saja menjalin  _affair_  dengan wanita fana, atau bahkan dewi. Sungguh. Ia takkan masuk daftar  _Heart-breaker Gods_  tanpa alasan. Hanya saja hatinya menolak, tertambat pada Perseus Jackson seorang.

Menyedihkan, itulah jalan hidupnya.

Karena ketika Apollo mencintai seseorang, orang itu tak mencintainya.

**Fin**


End file.
